It's Over
by Chocofreakazoid
Summary: A collection of stories that all centered around one theme: what do you do when exams are over? Each chapter will depict the reaction the character will have and how they deal with lifting pressure and leisure time. REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Yes I do own Harry Potter. No actually, I don't, it's fruitless dream and hope I am at least allowed to nurture.

** Hermione Granger**  


It's over I thought to myself. So what now? I could relax, read some textbooks, play chess with Ron and get beaten… oh the possibilities. I'm free. Free from doing more work for a long while.

I stepped out of the Great Hall and took a deep breath. My last exam, Charms, was fairly easy. But oh gawd, I have to check my text book to make sure I got question fourteen b correct. I found myself slowly ascending the great marble staircase in the Entrance Hall.

Yes, I'd have to check that over. If I got that wrong, my chances of getting an O are over! What if I got an _E_? Or even an _A_? What if I failed! And it's not like there's any use talking to Harry or Ron about it. They'd just laugh and say what a genius I am. That it's impossible for Hermione Granger to fail. Oh look, there they are now.

"Hi," I said and I knew I sounded anxious. "How did you do?"

I get the feeling they messed up something bad but don't want to tell me. They probably think I'll bite their heads. But it isn't _my_ fault! I only want to help.

"Oh, it was ok," said Harry, looking at Ron. But Ron shook his head – he must've been able to tell what I was thinking about just by looking at my face.

"Hermione,_ when will you learn?_ The exam is enough to deal with. I don't want to have to relive the horror of it again!"

_When_ will Ron learn that going through the exam afterwards helps him do better next time? All he wants to do now is probably lie around and do nothing. Some good hard _nothing_ is.

"You get over-worked too easy Hermione," he tells me earnestly when I point this out. "You need to relax." He looks at me with his knowing blue eyes. Harry nods in agreement.

Oh I hate it when he tries to soften me up. And for some reason, it always works whether I like it or not. He knows me too well. Is that a good thing?

If I relaxed, I'd fail. I have a reputation. And I am _not_ losing it. Too much free time is scary. I have to get O's.

I reply with scorn to his laid-back attitude and tell them I have to go to the library.

"What?" says Harry incredulously. "We don't have anymore exams. We don't even have homework!"

Harry, Harry, Harry I sigh in my head. I have loads to do for _next year_ and besides, I have to do a bit of research on S.P.E.W. I cannot believe they still won't wear those badges.

As I march away, I can here Ron say "She's mental. Exams are over and she's _still_ stressed."

But I'm not stressed and that's the key thing. I merely take responsibility and get my work done.

While the immature students were relaxing, I took a head start and began preparation for next year.

I spent the rest of the evening studying for next year. In the library, I worked on practice papers for next year.

And that's how I spent the end of exams – if anybody had any sense, they would do the same thing, too!

* * *

Hey everyone. So, my first high school exams are over and to celebrate, I decided to write short stories about what different characters for the Harry Potter series would do if everything were normal in the fifth book. I'll be writing more and they will generally be around this size. I cannot promise to update regularly but I'll do my best. Special credit to my editor/good friend, FanimeScribbler for inspiring me. If you review, I'll love you forever (and maybe update sooner XD). Thanks.

-the Chocofreakazoid


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't (sob) own Harry Potter. It all belongs to JK Rowling

**Ron Weasley**

"Times up!" called Flitwick loudly. "I will now collect your papers."

He used a summoning charm and all our exam papers flew up into the air and shot little old Flitwick down. A couple of people who were nearby helped him up, but the rest of us, including me, snorted loudly. A classic Flitwick moment.

I strode out of the Great Hall, feeling exhilarated. It was over. Finally. Now I wouldn't have to worry about them 'til next year. And here's Harry. Good.

"Hi," I say as he approached.

"Hi, said Harry. He seemed a little uncomfortable. I wonder why.

"What's up?" I asked uncertainly. But I didn't need to feel strange around Harry, as if I was intruding.

"The bloody practical exam," said Harry embarrassedly. "I mixed up the Colour Changing charm with the Growth charm, so my iguana swelled up and turned pink." I snorted. "How did you do?"

My insides were now squirming.

"Well… I sort of… mutated my iguana into… a … a… giant cucumber." I could feel my face burning with shame.

To my great relief, Harry patted my shoulder sympathetically.

"Let's not mention this to Hermione shall we?" said Harry. I nod gratefully. It was a good thing we agreed to this sooner rather than later because Hermione at the top of the great marble staircase, waiting.

"Hi," said Hermione and for some strange reason, she sounded anxious. I couldn't imagine why. "How did you do?"

Uh oh. The very question that I was praying she miraculously wouldn't ask. Here comes one of her famous you-can-do-better-than-that lectures.

"It was ok," said Harry. He looked at me. Why did he have to do that? She's _bound_ to find out how bad I messed up… or guess. I shook my head. Her expression was so obviously exasperated.

"Hermione,_when will you learn?_ The exam is enough to deal with. I don't want to have to relive the horror of it again!" I say.

"Going through the exams will prepare you for next year!" she snaps. And at that point, I knew it wouldn't be easy. She's the genius who still insists on working so much!

I tell her she needs to relax, that she's always stressed. Harry tactfully nods.

Why does she have to be so determined and stubborn? She's gonna die of stress! Of course, if she wasn't determined and stubborn, I probably wouldn't like her as much.

Maybe I should butter her up. At least she _has_ a soft spot. Not like Percy, who like rules too much.

"Look, I have to go to the library," says Hermione, checking the watch on her wrist. I gasp in surprise.

"What?" says Harry incredulously. "We don't have anymore exams. We don't even have homework!"

But no. She doesn't listen. She just has to rush off, muttering something about _spew_ and next years exam. I don't know why she doesn't give up. Or why she _has_ to prepare for _next year_… exactly one year away. That's a long way away, thank goodness.

"She's mental. She'll probably die of stress when she's thirty," I grumbled when I though Hermione was out of ear-shot. I though I saw her twitch; as if I was loud enough for her to hear.

"Yeah," said Harry. "I-" he broke off, looking strange. I wonder what thrilling though must have occurred to him to make him look so awkward. But never mind. It probably doesn't concern me.

"Shall we go up to the common room? I heard Fred and George are holding a party," I say happily. "Come on, we deserve a break after all the revision we had to do lately."

So the rest of the afternoon, no that's a lie, the entire night, we spent partying. Good thing nearly all of us are underage or we'd have been drunk of Firewhiskey.

Then McGonagall comes in around three o'clock and told us to go to bed. Killjoy. We deserve a celebration. And she _had_ to end it when we've just started!"

So that's pretty much it. Revise for weeks, write the exams, pray we pass them and then party. The best way to end off exams ever!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I want to own Harry Potter. If JK Rowling says he's on sale, let me know ok?

**Harry Potter**

The time was ticking as I sat at my desk, waiting for the charms exam to be over. I had finished five minutes ago and rather than stare at my exam, I scanned the room.

I could see Hermione leafing through her exam, no doubt checking for mistakes. Ron on the other hand, I could tell by his sweaty face that he was cramming in a few more answers before the exam was over. I grinned at this.

I lolled around in my chair, thinking hard. Exams are over within a matter of minutes. I have free time. Free time where I can do anything… or nothing. And since Ginny would also be done… we'd have some time to spend together.

Dazedly, I walked out of the hall, feeling relieved and happy. I spot Ron, who obviously noticed me, and walk over to where he is standing.

"Hi," he says as I came.

"Hi," I say, feeling uncomfortable. Please don't ask how I did on the exam, PLEASE don't ask…

"What's up?" Ron asks uncertainly. Oh no. Now I have to answer. It's not like I can lie to Ron. My lies are as believable as Pinocchio's when I tell them to Ron or Hermione.

"The bloody practical exam," I say embarrassedly. "I mixed up the Colour Changing charm with the Growth charm, so my iguana swelled up and turned pink." Ron snorted. "How did you do?"

He seemed to freeze. Could he have possibly done worse than me?

"Well… I sort of… mutated my iguana into… a … a… giant cucumber." His face reddened with every word he uttered.

At least I'm not the only one who messed up. I pat his shoulder sympathetically.

"Let's not mention this to Hermione shall we?" I say. Ron nods his head gratefully. I'm not keen to listen to one of lectures. That's the biggest problems with Hermione. She can't think about anything else. Ah, and speak of the devil, she's standing at the top of the stairs.

"Hi," she says anxiously. "How did you do?"

"Oh, it was ok," I say. I look at Ron. I am fresh out of ideas. She's probably going to badger us about it until she gets the details and then _lecture_ us.

Ron shakes his head and they start arguing about why exams should not be discussed after we've written them. By that point, I'm zoning out.

I can see Ginny and a bunch of her friends at the bottom of the staircase. I raised my hand to wave at her when I hear Hermione say

"Look, I have to go to the library."

"What?" I say incredulously. "We don't have anymore exams. We don't even have homework!"

She goes off ranting about how she has to prepare for next year. I can hear Ron telling me how mental she is.

"Yeah, I-" I break off. I was going to say "I think she'll be more stressed when she gets a boyfriend who doesn't worry about exams as much as her." But then again Ron is having some weird relationship with her and this is kind the situation.

Ron gives me a curious look before saying "Shall we go up to the common room? I heard Fred and George are holding a party," I shrug, and he says "Come on, we deserve a break after all the revision we had to do lately."

So I allow Ron to lead the way to the common room, where sure enough, we walked into a party. I grab some butterbeer and Ron and I sit down at a table. Seven butterbeers later, Ron is drunk.

I slip away and find Ginny alone on the other side of the common room so I plop down next to her. We spent the rest of the night talking about Quidditch. Then we shared a passionate kiss that thankfully no one made comments about (nearly everyone in the room was under the influence of butterbeer around that time).

I went to bed early, around one o'clock.

So it's over. Exams are done and I don't have the slightest worry. The best way to end it off is by spending time with your girlfriend (I'd have said "friends" but Hermione was in the library and Ron was drunk).


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Harry Potter. Sadly, it all belongs to JK Rowling

**Fred Weasley**

I'm so bored. Here I am, sitting in my chair, for a stupid History of Magic exam I finished half an hour ago. I'm not afraid or worried that I hardly tried. I mean, who cares about History? Who cares when you got a start-up loan from a good friend so your shared dreams of a joke shop were in action?

So I wait. Waiting for this stupid exam to be over. I wish I had my watch with me, but I left it in my dormitory. To my great relief, I hear old Binns say "Times up! Pass your papers to the front."

Finally. I pass my paper up and wait patiently for another few seconds. The words "You may now leave," barely escaped his lips when I rushed out of the room, yelling "PARTY!"

I can hear the class laughing. Not that that's unexpected when George and I have taken full time jobs as class comedian. Ah, here's my partner in crime!

"Hello Mr. Forge," he says to me with a mock-serious expression.

"Hello Mr. Gred," I say, barely concealing my grin.

"Where's Lee?" Lee Jordan. An associate involved in Operation Joke-Shop. He's been in on this gig for ages. "We have a party to plan. You didn't _forget_ did you?"

How could I forget? We'd be celebrating end of exams, drown ourselves in loads of butterbeer and collect tons of orders for products our loyal customers and friends will purchase. We'll be rich!

"No, 'course not," I say scowling.

We descend the marble staircase, take the secret passage behind a tapestry and locate him in the Gryffindor common room, holding bags of crisps.

"Hey Lee," George and I say in unison.

"Hi. I got the crisps, butterbeer and some other snacks from the kitchens. I love house-elves, they are so helpful."

I nod in agreement. Then I remember something. And by the look on Georges face, I reckon the same thought occurred to him.

"What about Hermione's-" I start.

"-Stupid elf society," finishes George, grinning.

"I reckon we should slip her some Firewhiskey instead so she'll be drunk and won't remember," I say. George and Lee howled with laughter.

But as events transpired, we didn't even have to worry about Hermione's stupid saving-elves rubbish. She came into the common room (at which point, we hid the snacks from her) grabbed her books and marched back out. Bet she's studying _again_.

Speaking of snacks, I can't wait to see everyone eat them. We hexed loads of stuff and slipped in trick sweets into the stash of candy.

More and more of our fellow Gryffindors came in by the minute. As soon as all of the normal members of our house who chose _not_ to study, we, that is to say, George, Lee and I, tossed sweets into the crowd.

Our first victim was Ron. As soon as he bit into the sweet, he started puking everywhere! Oh it was brilliant, everyone was desperately trying to avoid getting sick on themselves and the puking wouldn't stop. Then I had to strode over, force him to chew on a Candy Cure, thus healing his upset stomach.

George and I practically robbed him that night. He drank at least several bottles of butterbeer and we sold him four galleons worth of sweets. Good thing he doesn't remember or he'd try to kill us later. That would be a laugh.

So while everyone was getting more and more… err… _high_, jumping, yelling and whooping, we made fifty galleons by collecting orders from people who love our stuff.

Some people (like Percy and Hermione) went to bed early. I glimpsed Harry trudging back to his dormitory around one o'clock. But most of us, partied 'til three in the morning.

At that point, McGonagall came barging in and ordered us in her most bossy tone "_Go to bed_," as if parties are illegal. She needs to go to a party. Maybe George and I can convince Dumbledore to let us hold one for the teachers so they have a taste of a real life. But we're _not_ inviting Snape. Definitely not.

So exams are done, we're never going to worry about them again and parties are the best way to end them! Oh and pranks are brilliant too!

* * *

R.I.P Fred. (sob) 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Harry Potter. Thanks for ruining my day by forcing me to write this horrible statement.

**Draco Malfoy**

Exams are over! It's OVER! Of course, it's brilliant for _me_. My friends on the other hand… I mean, Pansy and Blaise will have passed, but my _best friends_, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, I'm sorry to say are the stupidest of the lot.

I'm feeling amazing as I walk out of the Great Hall. I just completed a pointless Charms exam. Then I see _them_. Potty with the Weasel and Mudblood Granger. It sickens me to see people with wizard blood associating with _filth_.

But I don't feel like punishing them for stupidity. So I merely glare at the back of Potter's head. I don't think any of them noticed.

I take the staircase that leads down to the dungeons, in search of Crabbe and Goyle. I wonder where they got to. They can't be in the Great Hall since it isn't dinner yet and I don't remember if they've ever even seen the library before. I mean, I don't even know if they've ever studied for a test before.

So I go down to the Slytherin common room. This is the place where we do anything we please. The place where _everyone_ has good, clean, _pure_ blood. And the place the word "Mudblood" can be said without some fool like Dumbledore getting offended, or hand out detentions.

I walk down a narrow, icy, stone corridor, halting in front of what seemed to be just more stone wall, but in reality, concealed the common room.

"Pure blood," I say confidently and the stone slid slowly to reveal the magnificent Slytherin common room. Thankfully no one blood traitors and filth can get in.

I spot Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and Pansy sitting in front of the green, cackling fire. The sight of Pansy for some reason, makes me want to impress her, to make her understand just how brilliant I am.

"Hello gentlemen, lady," I said, making my voice go as deep as possible, winking at Pansy. Crabbe and Goyle looked rather startled. Blaise starts sniggering. I shot him a dirty look.

Pansy however, giggled. At first, I thought I was doing a good at this love sort of thing, when I realize that she thought I was doing it to be funny. My face starts glowing pink and I turn away to hide my embarrassment.

"So, how do you think you did," asked Blaise, ignoring the strange moment. Goyle pulled a thoughtful expression, pressing a large finger to his face.

"I think I failed," he said in his deep, slow voice full of laughter. Crabbe nodded, his larger face stretching into a large smile. Pansy rolled her eyes.

"_I_ think that the _Mudblood_ is going to beat us all _again_," she said scornfully. "Imagine, she has no magical roots and yet _she_ is the brains of the entire year." I nod my head in agreement.

"I think we did well though," I say to Pansy. "Me and you."

Blaise rolls his eyes and says "Hey, don't you think that _I_ might have passed too?" That's the problem with being spectacular like me. Your opinion counts for everything and if you don't say them to everyone who wants to hear it, they take offence.

"You probably did well too," I snapped. "Happy?"

"Not really," he says grinning. He knows exactly how to annoy me. Here I am, trying to pay Pansy a compliment and here _he_ is, making a mess of it. Gawd, he needs to be more tactful.

An awkward silence creeps upon us. I think hard about something that'd start a good topic when it hits me.

"I want to devise a plan to get Potty, the Weasel and the Mudblood into trouble. I have an idea that we're going to work on…"

My voice trails off as I begin to go into detail about my plans to get that stupid, moronic, show-off. I know my father tells me not to be so obvious that I hate him while nearly everyone else loves him, but it's _important_ to punish him for his idiocy and for being a hero to blood traitors and mudbloods.

As I talk, I notice Pansy's eyes sparkling. Maybe I will succeed eventually. Maybe she likes trash-talking the unworthy students at Hogwarts. I know I certainly do.

So the rest of the evening was spent plotting our next move on Potty. As for me, I used it as an opportunity to flirt with Pansy some more. Overall, it was a great night.

* * *

Hey people! I won't be writing one about George Weasley simply because his day is too similar to Freds. REVIEW!!!! I will be posting more soon. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters.

**Albus Dumbledore**

It's over, I thought to myself as I escorted the examiners out of Hogwarts. The studying atmosphere had disappeared among most the students, my staff were happily anticipating the holidays and tonight, I am going to host a party for them.

I realised that Professor Tofty, one of the examiners was talking to me. I quickly arranged my face into a warm smile to hide my blank expression.

"It was nice to see you too," I said, hoping I sounded as though I was listening. Tofty gave me a slightly strange look.

"Old age?" he asked concerned. He peered at me curiously. I gaze back, frowning. He was my examiner when I had been a student, yet he's asking about me being old? I find that rather ironic.

"Oh, you know," I say cheerfully, but I actually have no idea what I'm talking about. Tofty nods understandingly. I clasped his hand, said good bye and watched him along with the other examiners clamber into the carriage. As soon as they were gone, I sighed.

I walked confidently to a side door in the Entrance Hall, carefully opened it and slipped downstairs into a bright stone corridor. I need refreshments delivered to the staffroom from the kitchens.

In less than no time, I found myself gazing at a painting of a bowl of fruit. I tickled the green pear which turned into a green handle and I pulled the handle with a firm grip.

The kitchen was bustling with activity when I entered. It's always a remarkable sight. Even though I come here all the time. I spotted the Weasley twins stealing food but perhaps they did not take notice of me. I suppose standing behind a pillar might be a factor.

"Hello Dobby," I said happily to the nearest house-elf. Dobby stared at me with his great, green eyes then bowed low, his pencil nose almost touching the ground.

"Headmaster. Such an honour to see you," he gasped. I smiled. Dobby relaxed slightly. He is a nervous wreck even at the best of his moments.

"I need this to be sent to the staffroom," I said giving him a twinkling smile to calm him down. I hand him a list of foods. He scanned the list and nodded.

"Yes Professor," he said obediently, bowing once more. I hurried back to the staffroom.

The staffroom wasn't particularly attractive with its mismatched chairs, ancient robes hanging in the wardrobe and mouldy hats hung on the hat stand. I withdrew my wand from my robes; the Elder Wand I earned after much painstaking searching.

With just a wave of my wand, the room was decorated with gold streamers, balloons and the dusty tables were now covered with frilly table cloths instantly.

Dobby came almost immediately with the food, and although I did not wish him to do so, he arranged it nicely on the table. Everything was ready.

I patiently waited for my staff to arrive and give them a lovely surprise. I had cleared the center of the room for us to dance. And I was looking forward to pushing Severus onto the dance floor and force him to have a good time.

Minerva followed by Filius, Pomona and Poppy were the first to arrive. Within ten minutes, everyone had arrived except for Argus, who I understand had some detentions to deal with.

While everyone was dancing, the one thing I predicted came true: Severus was sulking in a corner. As I approached him, I thought I saw him head to the drinks table. I daresay he wanted a drink? Or perhaps avoid the dancing? He needs to participate more. He's quite shy.

"Severus, we're missing you," I say placing my right and on his shoulder. His shoulders were hunched over the table. He is rather bat-like sometimes.

"I rather detest parties Headmaster," he said stiffly.

"Come now Severus," I say commandingly. I drag the unwilling Severus across the room to where Minerva stood, chatting with Poppy.

"Minerva, would you take Severus for a partner," I ask her optimistically. Her black eyes widened in shock.

"Professor, I highly doubt this is appropriate-" she protested, with a mad glint in her eye but I linked Severus' arm with Minervas and they said no more.

I know they do not on the whole, enjoy each others company but perhaps they may become friends. Although now I think about it, Minerva is glowering at Severus. Perhaps this wasn't a good idea.

I spent the rest of the night dancing, with various partners: Minerva, Poppy, Pomona, Madame Pince and Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank, who I invited as a form of thankfulness for covering Hagrids classes when he wasn't there.

Overall, I suppose it was wonderful. I say, the best way to spend the night celebrating the end is hosting a party, dancing and having a good time. I suggest you try it too!


End file.
